


Mortal Kombat: Windwolf - A Peaceful Evening

by Mk11blackabal



Series: Mortal Kombat: WindWolf [1]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Fujin Being In A Childish Mood Just Makes Nightwolf Laugh A Lot Already, Fujin Does This Sometimes If Nightwolf's In A Bad Mood, M/M, SpongeBob SquarePants References, spongebob squarepants - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mk11blackabal/pseuds/Mk11blackabal
Summary: Fujin Spent The Whole Day Trying To Make Nightwolf Laugh By Using Spongebob Quotes, Why Not Watch It Before Bed?
Relationships: Fujin/Nightwolf, Fujin/Nightwolf (Mortal Kombat), Nightwolf/Fujin, Nightwolf/Fujin (Mortal Kombat)
Series: Mortal Kombat: WindWolf [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138349
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Mortal Kombat: Windwolf - A Peaceful Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Please Don't Come After Me If I Portrayed The Characters Wrong, This Is My First Windwolf Fic. I Wanna Try Something Else Other Than SubScorp And Blackabal.

Fujin Had His Arm Around Nightwolf As He Laughed At Fujin's Childish Nature For What Seemed Like The 100th Time. The Wind God Just Loved Hearing His Lover Laugh Like That, Especially When He Started Laughing Like A Goose. As Nightwolf Finally Calmed Down, Fujin Turned On The TV For His Favorite Kind Of Shows: Cartoons.

Fujin: "You Ok, Dear?"

Nightwolf: "Y-Yeah...I Just.......Need To Get Away From You And Your Car-" He Takes One Small Glance At The TV, Then Looks Back At Fujin. "I'll Go Get Snacks And Stuff." He Just Stands Up And Leaves The Living Room To The Kitchen.

Fujin Stays Watching TV, Knowing Why Nightwolf Left. The Wind God Turned On SpongeBob, Which Had Happened To Be One Of His Most Favorite Episodes: "I Had An Accident." Luckily For Him, It Had Just Started.

It Was Just Then, Fujin Decided It Was A Good Idea To Talk With The TV. "Hey Sandy! Watch Me Do The Grouchy Squidward! Stop Naming Moves After Me! Everyone Is An Idiot Except For Me! Well It's True-" Fujin Turned To The Doorway Of The Kitchen And Heard Nightwolf Laughing Again, This Time It Was More Wheezy. 

Later, Fujin And Nightwolf Were Cuddled Together On The Couch Watching Spongebob With Drinks And Snacks. They Were Chatting A Lot, And Sometimes Fujin Talked Along With The TV. Then Suddenly, Up Came The "Indoors Song."

Fujin: "Everything I Could Ever Want Is Right Here. In Fact, Lets Sing Our Own Song About The Joy Of Staying Indoors."

Nightwolf: "Snnk- Oh No-" He Covers His Mouth While Starting To Silently Giggle.

Fujin: "I Know Of A Place Where You Never Get Harmed. A Magical Place With Magical Charms~ Indoors! Indoors! Indoors!! Take It Away, Penny!" He Points To Nightwolf, Who Is Currently Laughing.

Patrick, From The TV: *Sniff* "That Penny Has The Most Beautiful Voice I've Ever Heard."

Fujin: "I Know, Right? He's Amazing!"

A Few Moments Later, They Were Tired. Both Got Ready For Bed. Fujin, Being The Little Shit He Is Decided To Say Some More Spongebob Quotes. 

Fujin: "OOoooooOOOoo!!! You Said Number 11!!"

Nightwolf: ".....I Didn't Say Anything-"

Fujin: "I'm Telling Mr. Krabs!"

Nightwolf: He Snorts "Go Ahead, Tell Him."

Fujin: "When He Hears About This, You're In Biig Trouble!"

Nightwolf: "Ohohok-"

\-------- The Next Day -----------

Fujin Runs To Shang While He Held Nightwolf's Hand In His.

Fujin: "MR. KRABS!!! MR. KRABS!!" 

All Shang Heard Was Was Fujin Yelling And Nightwolf Laughing.

Shang: "Wh-Who's Mr. Krabs?"

Fujin: "You Are!" He Let Go Of Nightwolf's Hand When They Were Next To The Sorcerer.

Shang: ".......Ok.....What Do You Want From Me?"

Fujin: He Points To Nightwolf "He's Being Bad, He Said Number 11!"

Shang: He Makes Confusion Motions In His Face And Hands, Then Calmly Asks "What Is Number 11?"

Fujin Whispers To Him What It Is, Then Shang Opens His Mouth In Surprise.

Nightwolf: "I Said Nothing, I Was Just Trying To Go To Sleep."

Shang: "Well, Now I Know You Didn't Say It, But" He Points At Fujin "He Did. I'll Have To Inform Raiden About This"

Fujin: "Nonononono!!! Don't Tell Raiden! He'll Be Really Mad!"

Shang: "Well That's The Point Isn't It?"

Shang And Nightwolf Just Laugh While Fujin Rambles On About Raiden Hearing About Him Saying A Bad Word.


End file.
